Eric Williams (Earth-5205)
Eric Williams, '''known as the '''Grim Reaper, '''is a supervillain who holds the powers of death itself. Formerly a member of a wealthy family, Eric's obsession with mortality and death leads him to the way that makes himself the Grim Reaper we now know. After he gets his hand replaced by a scythe, Eric returns as the Grim Reaper to spread death across the world. He is also a member of the Masters of Evil, becoming Flag Smasher's right hand man and second-in command. Biography Early Life Born in England to wealthy parents, Eric has always been described as a spoiled brat who can't do anything by himself. While so, he is actually a tough boy. He might once got bullied at school, but he never backs down. He's not that kind either. At one point, he actually nearly killed a bully by pushing him to a meat grinding machine. Luckily, the bully survived. While Eric got into many problems, he still lived his life. Obsession With Death When Eric grows up, he inherited his parents' great wealth. But in turn, he somehow gets interested in.... Death. It all started when Eric saw multiple things at once. A boy playing, a man walking with a stick, and a sick, dying man. The third one died. Eric realized that he will die without predicting it. Eric however, went in a "silent madness". Eric grew interested in death over the time and became a little bit of a maniac. Grim Reaper Finally, Eric's death obsession led him into the depths of his twisted mind. He tried to commit suicide without knowing the consequences in the afterlife. But one day, Eric discovered an artifact that will turn him into something else. He found something he believed to be Death's own "scythe". Eric took it home, and began to graft it into himself. He cuts off his right hand, and he tried to stick it there. Amazingly, the scythe somehow connects itself to Eric, and he was granted a burst of unimaginable power. Eric finally reached something that he wanted all these years: The connection with death itself. Eric was finally bestoyed with great power and declares himself as "death's herald". The Ultimates The Grim Reaper is the first villain the Ultimates fought after their official creation and the threat of Baron Mordus. Grim Reaper is quickly dispatched by Thing and Iron Man themselves after a distraction from Captain America. Grim taunted the Ultimates as "people who does not want to reach the beauty of death". Human Torch later suggested to send Grim to a mental hospital. But after seeing the deadliness of his powers, the Ultimates sent him to the Raft. Masters of Evil In the Raft, Grim was considered as one of the top priority villains to be guarded, as his powers have "accidentally" killed several Raft guards. However, he stayed there only for some time. Grim was freed by Flag Smasher via a prison break that he orchestrated. Along with Zoran, the Sun God, Grim Reaper was recruited into Flag Smasher's "Masters of Evil" team. Grim agreed to join and was given the privilege of being the second in command of the group. Personality Initially, Eric is an easy-going person. Then, when he becomes an adult, he is obsessed with "death" and becomes an unrelenting maniac. He is very determined and wants to achieve his objectives fast. His obsession with death does not even make Eric get concerned of his own life. Eric tried multiple failed suicide attempts to "unite with death". When he becomes the Grim Reaper, Eric became a psychopathic maniac who only wants to spread death, no matter what is the way. While so, he has been shown to be able to control himself when he becomes Flag's right hand man and second in-command of the Masters of Evil. Powers and Abilties Grim Reaper's abilities are derived from Death's Scythe. Even if he is disconnected from the weapon, he still retains his powers. Unconfirmed whether this is really Death's Scythe or what, still, this weapon grants Eric amazing powers. Eric's declaration of being a herald of death may have been proven true when he can kill millions by just "thinking". While the Ultimates have defeated him in Eric's first encounter with them, he's actually stronger than the heroes thought. *'Superhuman Strength: '''The Scythe bestows him with the strength to lift 20 tons, stronger than an average man. Although so, he has been said as a "weaker villain" by the Ultimates, as proven when some Ultimates overpowered him simultaneously. *'Superhuman Durability: Grim Reaper is able to resist much damages that can kill a normal human. He can survive energy blasts and superhuman attacks, but not all. He has been knocked out by a combination of Thing's punch and Iron Man's unibeam blast. Still, he is hard to put down. *'Superhuman Mental Process: '''Grim Reaper is able to process information faster than normal humans and react faster. As so, he can evade attacks faster and process tactics quickly. *'Energy Absorption: 'The Scythe allows Eric to absorb various energies, even magic. He has been shown to absorb some of Iron Man's repulsor blasts, and Zoran's heat vision. When he absorbs the energies, his superhuman powers will be more efficient and makes him stronger. *'Energy Blasts: 'Eric can fire black-energy blasts to his targets through either his Scythe or his other hand. The blast's power is unknown, but has been shown to bust buildings in pieces. Eric can also charge the blast into a larger "energy ball" to do a damage said to be near to those of a nuclear bomb with a bigger radius. *'Immortality: 'Eric does not age and cannot die through age. However, he still can die through intense physical ways, such as strong superhuman blows that even Eric's durability couldn't stand. *'Enhanced Healing: '''Eric's cells regenerate faster than normal humans, allowing him to heal faster than humans. Wounds may heal up to hours, while broken bones heal up to days. He can't regenerate lost limbs. *"Death Touch": 'Eric is able to kill a person by just using a touch. This makes him a dangerous threat to anyone. Especially considering the fact that he's a brutal person. Some superhumans can survive this touch by trying to resist death. To resist death, the victim must "refuse" to die. With a combination of willpower, the victim may can survive Eric's touch. Still, this is a deadly ability to other superhumans. Eric's death touch can affect anyone, unless Eric refuses to kill a person using the touch. Example: Fellow Masters of Evil members, other supervillains, etc. Trivia *His design is based on his appearance in ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Unlike the mainstream Grim Reaper, this Grim Reaper does not have any relations with HYDRA and is more magical in nature. Category:Earth-5205 Category:Characters of Earth-5205 Category:Males of Earth-5205 Category:Villains of Earth-5205 Category:Metahumans of Earth-5205 Category:Metahumans Category:Masters of Evil Members (Earth-5205) Category:Cabal Members (Earth-5205) Category:Versions of Grim Reaper Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Mind Control Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Healing Factor Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes